1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a melting disposal method of sludge generated at sewage disposal plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, melting disposal of sludge is carried out independently and separately at respective melting disposal equipments installed at sewage disposal plants of different locations.
One obvious problem of this conventional method is the high costs of installing a disposal equipment at each disposal plant.
Another problem is difficulty of stable plant operation due to the inability of coping with great variety of materials mixed in the sludge to be disposed. The prior art has attempted to overcome this problem by the use of basicity conditioning agent. However, if this agent is charged directly into the melting oven, the agent will not uniformly mix with the sludge, thus the agent will fail to achieve drop in the melting point and viscosity of the sludge to such a degree as originally intended.
The primary object of the present invention is to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior method by providing an improved melting disposal method of sludge which enables centralized, melting disposal of sludge generated at a plurality of sewage disposal plants and which assures substantially stable, easy and economical sludge disposal operation regardless of possible changes, such as seasonal changes, and variations in the compositions and properties of the sludge to be disposed.